


Ride

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just how it turn up if Kei is being flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Title :** Ride  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** ~400  
 **Rating :** R (Well, nothing much though, but it is about 'it'.)  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little fluff  
 **Summary :** This is just how it turn up if Kei is being flirty.

  
~~~  
It's a quite day today, the bright sun decorate the sunny afternoon. Jump finished their practice early today, and they don't have any work left for today, so  they can have the rest of the day as they wish. That goes the same for Yabu and Inoo. Yabu doesn't have classes, nor assignment so he's free.

"Kei... Wanna go for a date?" Yabu asks as he tries to endure himself not to rape Inoo, because Inoo only wears towel on his lower part, well he just finished his bath.

"Where?" Inoo asks shortly as he combs his hair.

"idk, Aquarium?" Yabu randomly suggested.

"We went there last time." Inoo answer as he reaches his closet to get a pair of clothes. In the process, the towel he wears dropped down to the floor, leaving him naked. Yabu gulps, he tries his best to not shove Inoo down to the bed and senselessly fuck him.

"H--how about a--amusement park?" Yabu asks. Inoo wears back his towel and continue looking for his favorite shirt.

"hmmm... I heard the ferish wheel is not operating. Which means I can't really ride anything there. I prefer to be at home~" Inoo replied as finally he found his shirt. Yabu breaks cold sweat he can't take it to see his sexy boyfriend almost naked in front of him like that.

"Well... At least you can ride the tea cups there..." Yabu said nervously. Inoo giggles and leaves his shirt on the table and walks to the bed towards Yabu, with only a towel on his body. He leans down to Yabu and sexily whispers :

"Yeah... But at home... I can ride YOU."

Yabu is shaking like hell, ah he can’t resist this princess. He’s too hot for Yabu’s sake. Inoo smirks so hotly which makes Yabu irritated somehow.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Kei?” Yabu asks, he got himself back. Inoo giggles and raises his shoulders, pretending to be innocent.   
“Because if you do, you might regret it…” Yabu said as he pulls Inoo to the bed.

“Really?” Inoo said, playing like he doesn’t know a thing.

“Yeah, you will~” Yabu said as he begins to pulls Inoo’s towel off him. Inoo is almost naked now, if Yabu pulls the towel a little bit more, then he’ll be naked. Yabu climbs up to Inoo’s body and pulls the towel even more.

“What makes you so sure?” Inoo asks. Then, before he kisses Inoo's lips, with a wide smirk Yabu says :

“Because princess, I won’t let you stop riding me, until you drop~”

END  
~~~

It's been a while nee for me to write a drabble~  
Hope you like it nee~  
jaa,

Thank you for reading!

 


End file.
